This invention relates to portable exercising devices. It is particularly directed towards dual-purpose exercisers having mechanics for foot, leg, and arm use at the same time.
Various devices seen in patents issued used chain and sprocket type exercisers. Combination leg and arm exercisers are prominent in past art development and basic bicycle pumping mechanisms are used in many applications.
The Wentz U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,777, issued Nov. 13, 1945, illustrates a basic pole held pedal device for chair use. The Swiss Pat. No. 461839, Fram, Oct. 10, 1968, puts a crank-pedal exerciser on a stand adaptable for a variety of exercising situations. In a patent issued to Duke, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,908, dated Oct. 14, 1975, a chain and sprocket is arranged for attachment to a chair. The Sileo device seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,963, July 13, 1976, shows a tubular frame with support legs and a simple crank-pedal device also useful with a chair. An automotive use device is illustrated in the Shafer U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,447, dated May 5, 1981, which is a combination seat tray and exercising apparatus using a double crank and flywheel arrangement. And an interesting folding pedal crank exercising device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,177, dated June 28, 1983, and issued to Biran et al. The listed patents were examined for state-of-the-art status of the present invention.
None of the seen chain and sprocket exercisers illustrated in the prior art appear to have developed the sophisticated operation and the variety of useful applications attributable to the present invention.